Keyblade Meisters of the DWMA
by ikillyoupiro
Summary: Two years after Al Bhed Hearts and Spira is lost to the Heartless and Andre is seperated from Sarah and his other friends and family. He's now stranded on a new world and his keyblades are alive? Soul eater x KH includes oc's and multiple pairings obvious disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and can't believe I'm saying this but R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: three new additions to the DWMA. Andre D. Inferno the keyblade meister?

Andre was having a bad day first he gets separated from the love of his life and had to leave her with Cid and everybody else on the Fahrenheit while he went on the maiden voyage of the smaller Fahrenheit MkII while their world was overrun with heartless and said ship was now crashing on an unknown world hell they were all unknown to him'Well let's see if this is one of the worlds my old man is infamous on because of a certain demonic heartless' he heard a chuckle from his technical demonic brother Asura 'Now I have no idea what you're talking about and I suggest you eject because we're about to crash' Andre then pushing the eject button "Here's hoping for a soft landing." crossing his fingers but to no avail for the eject was just a spring powered seat and the front window opening as he flew he really wanted to sock Cid when they met back up.

Somewhere in the desert out side Death city

"Soul for the last time there is no proof of there actually being aliens in outer space." Said a very annoyed blond by the name of Maka Albarn arguing with her partner Soul Eater Evans while they were driving back home but as she said this it seems fate wanted to prove her wrong as Andre came falling with Forevermore and his newly inherited keyblade Divinity in front of them cursing in Al Bhed "Vilg,cred, tysh ed, lulgpedehk vilg (Fuck, shit, damn it, cockbiting fuck)!" he slid making a crater and a huge dust cloud as the Fahrenheit MkII crashed practically a few feet behind them and Soul stopped his motorcycle having a smug look on his face while Maka just face palmed grabbing a book from her school bag being the bookworm and straight A student she was she always had a hard cover book with her even when she doesn't have her bag with her "Soul if you say anything-" too late he was already going off about his proof but before she could give her trade marked 'Makachop' there was a louder conversation going on that interested her.

In the crater

"Son of a bitch that hurt" Andre said checking to see if his keyblades were by him first checking on Forevermore but he then saw his demonic brother Asura wearing the polar opposite color but same outfit in blue and white, ebony black hair and golden yellow eyes rubbing his head he then said casually "Tell me about it bro." Andre then thought this was the right time to freak the fuck out "ASURA? What are you doing out of my body and where's Forevermore?" Asura then looked at Andre and blinked for a bit Putting two and two together it was then his turn to freak out "What the fuck?! Wait I think I have an idea remember I told you Forevermore was my physical manifestation?" Andre nodded "What if we're on a world where weapons are people?" Andre then got three questions "So you can change back into forevermore?" Asura then did so by jumping up spin and with a flash of light and there was Forevermore as beautiful and deadly as ever planted in the sand and Asura then changed back Andre asked his final questions "Now that that's settled where's Divinity and what form would it take?" they then heard a feminine voice behind them "Hey boys over here." When Andre turned around he thought he saw a ghost because the girl behind them was a sixteen year old girl with brunette hair, ruby red eyes like Andre and beautiful black and silver clothes, Andre stammered tears threatening to come out "Mo-Mom?" and Asura stammered something similar in disbelief "Cass that you? Damn you look better than I remember you." She then shook her head sadly "Sorry to disappoint Andre but I'm not Cassandra but I am hers and your keyblade." Andre with a very sad look on his face forcing back tears said the girl's name "Divinity." She nodded her head "You can Just call me Div, Andre." Asura then looked at him a bit worriedly "Hey bro you gonna be okay." Andre nodded his head with some tears that broke through trying not to yell at some god to stop fucking with him when it came to his biological family, he then wiped away the tears "Yeah I'm fine now let's find a way to get out of here." they then heard a another girl's and a guy's voice with her "Hey you guys okay?" the guy not thinking it's good idea "Maka what are doing could be a trap" Andre just had to comment "oh yeah three people stuck in a crater leaving you the high ground is a total trap" this shut the guy up "Anyway we Could use some help out of here as you can see our ship crashed." the girl responded "Sure just a sec" the dust cloud then started to thin for Andre to see the people that were there to help all he could make out a blond with emerald green eyes in what looked like a school uniform with a black trenchcoat, she then got down on her knees and reached down to offer help up "Okay go ahead but it'll have to be one at a time." Andre motioned for Div to go first she did and was hoisted up and then heard a whistling from the guy again and before he could say anything else heard a loud thump followed by the girl saying "Makachop!" she then proceeded to help up Asura and finally Andre "Thank you" he then got a good look at the guy who had white hair, red eyes a shark toothed smile and was wearing a head band with something to the left saying soul and to the righgt eat. he also wore a black jacket with yellow sleeves and red jeans. "Maka I told you it's more effective when you warn first." Maka smiled at her partner "But I did give you a warning Soul you remember when he crashed in front of us by the way why did you fall out of the sky with that wreck following behind you?" Andre looked at her weirdly "What wreck?" She used her thumb to point out the wreckage of the Fahrenheit MkII, it was fairly intact but it was a mess all the same. "Man listen its not that I don't want to tell you but I don't want to tell this twice since I feel like I'm going to see your boss who I'm guessing is in that city right over there." He said pointing toward Death City which was half a mile away. Maka's partner then nudged her in the arm getting her attention "See Maka told you there were aliens and he's basically saying 'Take me to your leader' and he was talking that weird language also why does this guy have the same eyes and hair color as me this is so not cool." Andre sighed "First of all dude I'm human just because I'm from another world doesn't mean I'm not the same species, second of all the language is called Al Bhed if you want to learn it there's this primer on the language right here." he then took out and Al Bhed primer basically an English to Al Bhed dictionary it's big, thick, and hard cover and Maka took it out of his hand since he was offering it and started read looking for the words he said when he fell she found the easily and looked at Andre questionily "You have a mouth on you." Andre scratched the back of his head "Anyway let me introduce myself I'm Andre, this is Asura, and the beautiful one to my right is Div." Div didn't take any compliment to this since he was calling the image of his mother beautiful but decided to play along "Remember Andre you already have a girlfriend." Andre nodded "Anyway what are your names?" Maka raised her eyebrow a bit "Don't you have surnames? Like I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater Evans." Soul then groaned at the use of his full name while Andre thought about it he turned to Asura and whispered to him "Asura did my dad have a surname or did he just use the 'of the inferno' title?" Asura shook his head "Actually the people of Radiant Garden just used it as a different version his full name Dante De Inferno." Andre shrugged in agreement "Okay why don't we use that as all our surnames." Div now getting in on the conversation "I get for you two but why me?" Asura looked at her "Because Cass took it as her surname when she married Dante only makes sense since you're her keyblade and by inheritance Andre's." Div nodded in agreement they all turned to Maka and Soul "Okay our surname is Inferno. And you can call these two my weapon partners. Now as cliché as it sounds take us to your leader."

In the Death room a half hour later

Lord Death seeing them coming through his mirror he then called for his Death Scythe "Spirit" He then walked up to the reaper's side "Yes Lord Death?" "Your daughter is coming here with three new guests and one of them is the son of an old friend of yours, please allow them entrance I believe these three will be joining the academy." Spirit raised an eyebrow and thought 'an old friend's son?' he shrugged it off "Yes lord Death" Spirit then walked away to let the visitors into the Deathroom.

Outside the Deathroom

"So let me get this straight your boss is the Grim Reaper and you make strong weapons for him which he uses in times of emergencies doesn't that get a bit intimidating?" Maka giggled "Well it would if he didn't act so goofy the only time he is intimidating when he uses his reaper chop." the door to the Death room opened and Spirit poked his head "Hey Maka honey how is daddy's little girl" Maka suddenly got cold and mean "Like I'd call you my father." he dropped his head at this and saw Andre "Hey octopus head what's with the new outfit?" Andre frowned "Nice to meet you to name's Andre Inferno and who you calling octopus head?" Spirit then raised his hand in defense as he saw Soul behind them talking with a black haired boy and a red eyed girl "Sorry I mistook you for soul eater, wait did you say Inferno?" Andre surprised by this question not actually expecting that his parents to have come here in the past. "Um yeah did you know one of my parents?" The death Scythe nodded at his question "I knew your father Dante next to Stein and Kami he was one of the best Meisters in the DWMA, actually besides the eyes your his spitting image but I digress come on time to talk with lord Death." They all walked on into the death room the hallway full of giant guillotines Andre then saw the reaper in front of them with a man as old as the Death Scythe with gray hair stitches all over his body and lab coat and a giant screw in his head he whispered to Maka "I'm going out on a limb here and saying that's Stein." Maka nodded "So since this is a meet all of my old man's classmates where's this Kami guy from his name I'm guessing he's an egotistical ass who thinks he's god because of his name?" Maka felt very awkward on that comment "Actually Kami is my Mama, and she's busy traveling." Andre then face palmed and uttered "Open mouth insert giant foot, sorry." Makka just smiled while Death Scythe just said over his shoulder threateningly with a black Scythe blade near his neck "You better because if you say one more thing about Kami I will kill you myself." Maka glared at him "Why couldn't you had been more like that before you guys got divorced?" Andre felt very scared and awkward while he was between these two and rushed forward to the platform where Death and Stein were waiting where he then cranked the screw till he heard a click and stopped and commented on Andre "So this is Dante's little boy? Impressively built for his age can't wait to see what he can do in tomorrows class it would be quite interesting to dissect a keyblade Meister." this made a shiver run down Andre's spine "Uh Mr. Reaper sir he's not serious is he?" Lord Death shook his mask(?) "No he only dissects animals and please address me as 'Lord Death' or 'Shinigami-sama' and your probably going to be meeting some conflict since you're the first keyblade meister since your father." Andre shrugged "No offense Lord Death I'm used to facing conflict and what are the rules of meisters that dual wield since I'll be fighting with both Div and Asura" he gestured to them and Lord Death Reaper chopped Asura he was quickly face down on the floor as he got up... well lets just say he was pissed "What the hell?" the reaper the apologized "Sorry but your namesake is infamous here you see the original kishin was named Asura also you see the DWMA was founded to stop kishin who eat human souls from being created." Andre then was confused "But what about Heartless and their hunger for hearts Lord Death?" this made Maka and soul give questioning looks "Heartless?" The reaper then gave a long winded explanation of how the terms Kishin eggs and Heartless were interchangeable in this world "Now that we have that out of the way the rules of dual wielders like you and Kiddo is that you have to collect 198 kishin eggs and 2 witch souls other than that it's pretty much the same as the rules for single weapon wielders like Maka now since you just arrived here it'll be bout a week till we have living arrangements for you so Maka do you mind them crashing at your house for the next week and since they are new I'm going to assign you as a temp team to show them the ropes I'll make sure this counts toward your remedial lessons." Maka nodded and bowed "Yes lord Death" Andre then said for the sake of being the natural smartass he was "And Death Scythe don't worry about me flirting with your daughter I already have a girlfriend and I'm pretty sure I don't want to compete with soul." This made Soul blush very slightly "Like I'd be into someone with such tiny tits" that comment made Maka irritated she brought out the Al Bhed primer she just got and heard Andre's counter "Oh come on they seem like a decent size for her age and -" he didn't finish cause there were two quick loud thumps knocking out the two white haired boys "Makachop! Sorry Lord Death." Stein added to this saying "He's a lot like his father it's almost scary." Spirit then also added "But from the sound of the questions asked about his father he's never met him in his life poor kid." Maka then looked at Andre's partners, "could you wake him up so it'll be easier to get him home?" Asura walked up to Stein "This'll sound random but do you have a recording of a thunderstorm on you?" Stein reached into his lab coat and pulled out a tape recorder "Here why do you need it?" Asura sighed "He's suffers from a deep rooted fear of thunderstorms because of his childhood if you want more details ask him. Man he's going to hate me for this." he then turned the recording's volume all the way up and put it next to Andre's ear and pressed play the sound of the thunderstorm made him wake up immediately with a look of pure terror on his face he jumped to a corner in a fetal position with his arms over his head as he said in terror "Please, don't hurt me I swear I'm not a demon!" reliving that terrible storm thirteen years ago in his head. Div then went to him to calm him down "Andre its okay no one here is going to hurt you." Asura stopped playing the recording and tossed it to Stein "Sorry I had to do that bro." Stein then put the recorder away as everybody processed that they probably saw Andre at his weakest and Maka then got soul up easily and they all went out of the Deathroom to go to Makka's home. With the three of them alone Stein then made a comment "Interesting and that was when he woke up to the sounds of thunder, from what I saw he'd probably freeze up during a thunder storm. But other than that he'll probably a fine addition to the DWMA. Good night lord Death, Spirit I have a lesson plan to prepare for tomorrow."

At Maka's house

"Before we go in with all of us there two of you are going to have to sleep on the floor but I have plenty of blankets and pillows and we have a strange cat that can turn human so prepare yourselves." Andre, Asura, and Div nodded "I don't know about my partners but I'm fine sleeping on the floor As, Div?" he looked toward his keyblades in human form "I'm fine on the floor also so div can have the couch" Asura said as Maka opened the door to have a very attractive woman with cat ears wear nothing but a bath robe lunging at Soul "Soul~! You're back Blair was so bored without you around" the weapon then shot back with a huge nosebleed and fell on the floor The three newcomers looked down at Soul, Andre then looked at Blair then at Maka "This a usual occurrence?" Blair interjected "oh sorry Maka meow, I didn't know there would be others with you but I have to say the one in the middle is really cute." she said looking directly at Andre "No way cat I already got a girlfriend and I love her too much to cheat on her." Asura then muttered "You nearly killed yourself to save her also." Blair ignoring Asura "Awww. Why are the cute ones are always taken, seriously soul has Maka and you have someone else already oh we'll pum pum pumpkin attire change." Blair then changed into a slutty witch outfit and left. "Well I'm particularly tired and want to sleep Maka when do we need to wake up for what's it called school?" Maka raised an eyebrow at this "Anyway we need to wake up at 5:30 To have plenty of time to eat, change clothes and what ever else we need to do, didn't you have school where you came from?" Andre then yawned and curled up on the floor in front of the couch "Not really since all I really did in Spira was fight fiends, innovate Machina and other things..." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep Maka just twitched an eyebrow "Wouldn't he like a pillow and a blanket?" Asura then did the same as Andre "He'd appreciate it but he's used to sleeping on a floor with nothing." Div then offered "I'll help with bringing in the blankets and pillows." Maka smiled "Thanks are they usually like that?" Div then shook her head "Trust me they're not like this Andre is usually more considerate than you'd think especially when it comes to those close to him he won't stand for the slightest insult toward them and he'd probably go to hell and back for Sarah." Maka getting curious "Who's Sarah?" Div paused to answer as she put down a blanket and pillow on each of their heads "She's his oldest friend and the love of his life." Maka didn't ask any questions after that all she said to her was "Good night Div." And as Div went to sleep on the couch "Good night Maka" she the closed her eyes to have one of her first dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2: Andre's first day. A hatred toward the keyblade?

Today he could just was going to suck he got up in a cold sweat not remembering the dream at 4:00 he then decided to take a shower since he was already up. Drying himself off he just remembered he hasn't checked on a very important item of his under his jacket, he checked his pocket watch which he regained after the attack in Home after he got dressed again to see if it still worked and to see if the pictures he kept in them were fine, as soon as he opened it he sighed with relief it was still ticking the pictures were still there one was of his friends and adopted family recently from left to right it was Wakka and Lulu married and expecting then there was Khimari with his horn grown back next was his soon to be Cousin-in-law Tidus holding his fiancée and Andre's step cousin Yuna (bringer of the eternal calm and wearing here FFX-2 attire) lovingly next was his adopted family His dad Cid, stepbrother Brother, and his stepsister Rikku. And in the other side was a photo of a single person his oldest, and dearest friend and since two years ago his girlfriend and love of his life Sarah. Putting the pocket watch back until the tears started flowing and went to the kitchen to see if he could cook something for Maka and the others since he and his keyblades were crashing here thinking it was the least he could do. When he got to the kitchen he thought of what he could cook he decided on pancakes, eggs, and bacon and said to himself "Good thing I'm a good cook". Maka was the next to wake up an hour earlier than when she thought every body would wake up but she heard sizzling coming from the kitchen and the smell of freshly made pancakes this not being normal got up from bed and went to the kitchen to see Andre cooking when he noticed her he said cheerfully "Morning Maka how do you like your eggs scrambled or sunny side up?" Maka taken back a bit she didn't answer right away "Uh sunny side up" Andre gave a mock salute "Right just sit down at the table I'm almost done with the first plate and since you're first come you're first serve." Maka went to sit down at the table and received a hot plate of sunny side eggs three pancakes and a few strips of bacon "Eat up I'm a pretty good cook if I say so myself." Maka then got back to her train of thought and asked her question after having a bit of food if she didn't know better because there was no chain like that in death city she'd say this was from the original house of pancakes "Andre this is great but why did you cook this?" Andre just shrugged as he continued cooking "Couldn't sleep at a certain point and thought this was the least I could do since you're letting me As and Div crash here." after that there was a rustling from the floor and couch "Speak of the devils, hey morning guys how would you like your eggs?" Div not a morning person muttered "Scrambled" Asura said the same "Alrighty two orders of scrambled and Maka how does Soul eat his eggs?" Maka swallowing some more food "He eats them scrambled also" He then turned back to the stove humming a tune she didn't recognize while Div and Asura sat down at the table also as there plates were made and Maka finished here food taking the plate to the sink "I'll wake up Soul" Andre finishing Soul's plate he finally started on his own breakfast. Maka expecting to take an earthquake to wake up soul she just let the aroma from the kitchen flow into Soul's room she then yelled loudly "Soul wake up or your food is going to get cold!" Soul slowly but surely got up from his bed "Wow Maka this smells better than usual what did you make?" Andre gave Soul his food when he got to the table and began to eat his breakfast "Actually Soul, Andre made breakfast this morning." Soul fully woke up at this comment "The guy can cook? Cool maybe I can ask him for pointers." He was being serious since Soul's cooking was at some points inedible "Maybe after class Soul." as soon as everybody was done eating everybody besides Andre took a shower and got dressed it was 6:00 when everybody was ready to go they all just said screw and went to the DWMA building. They were all walking up to the DWMA when Andre heard Someone talk loudly listing off some rules "First rule of assassination blend into the shadows...hold your breath...And wait for the target to let his guard down! Second rule of assassination Tune into your target; know his thoughts and actions!" Andre then noticed a spiky blue-haired kid with a Star on his shoulder wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel like collar, black and white trousers with what looked like a short blade in his hand high up on a rooftop "You know to be an assassin you have to be silent," he then saw the blue haired kid try to kick Andre in the head from behind him 'the guy's fast' but he dodged it and countered with his J-shot kick to the kid's head making him double back with a bit of pain "And never underestimate your enemy, also you seem too much the rock star type to be an assassin." the kids blade flashed out of his hand and then there was an attractive girl who was taller than the kid "Sorry he was set with trying to assassinate you when he heard from soul that you were a new student, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and this is-" the kid interrupted her "I'm the great Black Star, you better watch out and stay out of my way because I'm going to surpass god!" Black Star laughed confidently. Asura and Div were thinking the same thing 'egotistical ass' while Andre just smirked "Like I thought Rock star type and you going to have to be faster than me to surpass god since I easily dodged and countered your attack but that's a good goal to aspire to." Black star smiled at Andre's comment "I like you Andre and since I'm such a big star I'll tell you I can go much faster when I use Speed Star." Andre played along with the since he never knew how to deal with these guys he then heard another voice from above "Ah there you are guys." Andre looked ip again to see a sixteen year-old boy wearing a very buisness looking black and white suit with black hair except for white stripes on one side of his hair and yellow eyes wielding dual pistols and riding a hover board, Andre had no idea who this guy was but he could tell he was strong and he then noticed that besides the hair this guy was absolutely symmetrical 'What with this guy?' The boy then took his gaze to Andre "Oh you must be the keyblade meister father told me about." Andre was confused now he didn't know any adults from this world except Stein and Death Sycthe "And your father would be?" The boy the landed release his weapon partners transforming back to girls in identical clothing with different hair styles, height, and... Other things being different. "I am lord Death's son." Andre even more confused "So your name Death Jr. or something?" this got a few laughs from Black Star, soul and the young reaper's partners "No my name is Death the Kid" Andre then understood "Okay then I guess Maka and the others just call you Kid?" he nodded "Yes and these are my partners Liz and Patty Thompson. And I must say for being a fabled keyblade meister you are absolutely ASYMMETRICAL!" Andre for some unknown reason felt offended "Excuse me? I am symmetrical look at my clothes symmetrical." Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose "Yes from the front but when you turn around," Andre did so and Kid pointed to the Jagged J on the back of his Jacket "See from the back that terrible letter makes you asymmetrical and your hair has an asymmetrical number of spikes pointing down and to top it all off you hair is also only parted to the left and none to the right!." Andre then smirked "You know you shouldn't be one to talk about asymmetrical hair Mr. Three Stripes." Kid then looked up to his hair with the three white stripes (or incomplete Sanzou Lines) he then burst to tears and went down to the floor "Your right I'm Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" Liz then face palmed "Now you've done it. Patty could you cheer him up in your special way?" Patty then saluted "Right Sis!" Patty then went to work on kid and got him to cheer up. Andre as a sign of apologizing stuck out his hand "Sorry bout bringing that up." Kid got a somewhat evil look in his eye "Don't worry about it. Anyway we need to get going to the DWMA." Andre then pulled out a paper he received from lord death telling what class he's in "Speaking of which could one of you guys show me to my class I'm in class crescent moon." all Three meisters smirked "That's our class we'll show you around."

When everybody got up to the top of the stairs to the school it was crowded and Andre noticed the few glares coming his way "Why is it every where I go I get dirty looks?" Maka then noticed something "Their not towards you but to you partners." Andre looked at Asura and Div "Why I thought there weren't any keyblades since my dad and his partner." Kid then replied "Exactly since there are so few they aren't recognized as actual weapons and seen as a mockery of swords." Andre then got an excited grin "Well if they got a problem I say bring it" Asura and Div sweat dropped "If there was ever a problem with Andre is that he loves to fight." Maka grinned "Well let's go if we get there soon enough I could show Andre Soul perception."

In classroom crescent moon

"Wow soul perception is amazing! But gotta say Maka your soul is a bit smaller then I expected." Makka's eyebrow twitched "I just need to get stronger now I'm going look at your soul Andre." Maka then closed her eyes and gasped in surprise "What Maka?" she then responded to his question "Oh nothing your soul is pretty big though it's about the size of your chest I wonder how big it would be when your resonating." There was then an opening of the door Andre turned and was in some despair now "Your kidding my dad's wack job class mate is the professor of the class? I wonder.." he then used soul perception to see Stein's soul and he was surprised to say the least "Holy Shit his soul is bout three times as big as his body!" Stein looked up calmly and saw Maka with Andre while everybody else was talking on the other side of the empty class room since it was a half hour till class actually started "Ah I see you learned soul perception Andre, thank you for teaching him Maka." Maka nodded as Stein continued "Now Andre since been about twenty five years since we had a keyblade meister I'm going to have you fight three meisters one at a time you can choose one of them have any requests?" Andre then looked to kid "Yeah can I fight Kid last?"Stein then wrote something on the clip board "Done and I'm going to have to ask you and your partners sit up front near my desk so I can introduce you and right your names on the whiteboard." Andre, Asura, and Div got up and did so and by the time they were done the bell rang and everybody came in and say down Stein cranked his screw again "Now today will be different from the last few days because we have three new students today you may introduce yourselves." Andre got up from his seat "Hey morning my name is Andre Inferno and I'm a keyblade meister." there were a few murmurs mostly about his surname and his weapon of choice. It was then Asura's turn "How ya doing I'm Asura Inferno and I'm a keyblade weapon and one of Andre's partners and his older brother." there were more murmurs mostly about his first name. Lastly was Div she was bit meek at first but gained her confidence "And I'm Andre's and Asura's sister also a keyblade and Andre's other partner." the was then a big outburst from a student in the top row "Keyblades aren't even weapons they're just a mockery of actual blades." Stein then penciled in his clipboard "I was going to say since it's been twenty five years since the last keyblade meister and weapon pair so we're you going to put this trio through the paces three meisters one round each no fatal attacks and the round ends when the other collapses Kid is already third to fight and we seem to have our first Misune, bring you and your partner Masa Mune down here." the black haired kid then jumped down with a silver haired kid with him "With pleasure Professor Stein." Masa then transformed into a long katana in Misune's hand "Let's see what joke weapons can do." Andre was starting to get pissed 'this kid is cocky and needed to be taken down a peg' he opened his hands and held them out to his side as Div and Asura transformed and landed in his left and right hand a Andre got into a favored fighting position while Kid was complaining that the keyblades weren't even symmetrical "Misune you know what I hate?" He raised an eyebrow "What?" Andre then ran fast and before Misune knew it he was behind him and slashed at him and kicked him hard in the back of the head and replied "Punks who insult my family and underestimate me." He charged forward Misune blocked his attack with Divinity or so he thought Andre smirked and said "Soul resonance: Dark Wave." his soul then grew to encompass his body and did an upward swing with Forevermore and out shot out at Misune making in fly into the wall crack it and fall down knocked out Andre smirked and said before anybody could object " He should be alive none of my special

Moves can kill anyway next up and I suggest you take me and my weapons seriously." there was silence everybody was surprised to see a new student able to win so easily against one the top 5 fighters in the class then a bald head came and walked down with his partner that turned into what looks like a spear "I Ox meister of the Royal Thunder challenges you," Andre shrugged "ok I thought I said to take me seriously but oh well." Ox was then rambling about his power this really got on Andre's nerve he charged Ox and quickly attack and without anytime to block Ox got disarmed quickly and knocked on his ass "You talk too much Ox, aw well kid your up." Kid just smirked as he walked down and Liz and Patty followed in suit and transformed into twin pistols as Kid caught them in and held them in an odd fashion with his pinkies on the triggers "For the record Andre I was curious to see what a keyblade meister could do." Andre got into a fighting position "I'm just as curious to see what a Reaper can do so let's begin" before either could come at the other Stein held out his hand to post pone the other "Unfortunately we don't have time so I suggest to decide who's strongest here is that you resonate to your limit and attack at the same time." They nodded and moved to opposite sides of the room and said simultaneously "Soul Resonance!" for those using soul perception to determine who would win it would be Kid because during the resonance his soul encompassed his body and the cannons that his pistols transformed into while Andre just very easily spun his keyblades until Forevermore turned in to a ball of black energy and Divinity one of white energy as his soul barely encompassed his entire body. Kid then kneeled and pointed the cannons at Andre and said "Death Cannon" and fired while Andre threw both his weapons at the two projectiles coming from Kid cannons and said "Big Bang: Double shot" as the four projectile met in the middle of the clash room they clashed trying to force the other attack out of the way and everyone was in awe of the demonstration of power but it only lasted half a minute has Divinity and forevermore shot out of the way of the two giant pink balls of energy as they went toward Andre he muttered "Oh shi-" BOOM and there was then a giant black cloud where Andre was and some of the cloud formed into Lord Death's mask and as the smoke cleared Andre was flat on his back knocked out Div and Asura transformed back an hoisted him up and stein went over to them "That was fairly impressive Andre anyway you need to go to the lower part of the school your 'vehicle' is there for you to start repairs on it after class." Andre then took his seat next to Maka as Div and Asura took seats behind him. "Now back to our regular schedule to prepare for the exam next month."

Entrance of Death city

There was then a huge flash of light as two Figures stepped forward first was a man with white hair and hazel nut eyes wearing black and red clothes and same colored trenchcoat about in his late thirties and a woman wearing Black and silver with brunette hair and ruby red eyes in her early thirties both with smiles on their faces "Look Cass we made it back home after what Twenty five years it's good to see Death city again." Cassandra came up to her husband "It is Dante but I would've preferred going to radiant garden to get Andre and Asura." Dante nodded and sighed "Yeah but we've been away from him for fifteen years do you think he'll remember or recognize us? Oh well that thing was a one trip deal lets go to Lord Death to beg for forgiveness of taking one of his death scythes and one of his best meisters away." Cass kissed him on the cheek "I think he'll understand since we were taken away and we didn't willingly leave." They then walked down to the DWMA having no idea they had more than just Lord Death to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: A former orphan's rage of abandonment. Inferno family fight?

Andre was really getting tired of dissecting things, especially before this he began repairs on his ship and found the homing beacon was intact.

Andre then heard on the intercom 'Andre, Asura, and Div Inferno of class crescent moon please report to the death room' Stein then excused them as they went to the Deathroom with no idea why.

Deathroom

Dante and Cass were standing in front of lord death bowing asking forgiveness for their twenty five years of being gone the Reaper waving both his hands "I'm afraid you two have a bigger problem then my judgement even though you were basically kidnapped from here." the couple looked at Lord Death quizzically "What ate you talking about lord Death what bigger problems?" Spirit then stepped forward "You see just last night a ship crashed in the desert no hostile forces but we did find three people who would be very excited to see you guys." Dante looked exasperated "Old friend don't talk so cryptically you're not good at it, anyway how's your God?" Dante's little nickname for Kami and Spirit just went into a fetal position and sulked "I owe you ten bucks love." Dante said to Cass the grim reaper then got their attention again "You'll find out when they get here it'll be quite interesting to see all your reactions" just then Andre, Asura, and Div came in "Hey Lord Death why did you call me here hopefully it's not to gloat that I lost to your son in a fight I ho-" he then noticed the two people there and he was dumbstruck and by the looks of it so were they "Mom, Dad?" he asked half believing it they asked at the same time "Andre?" The young boy just looked down trying to sort himself out. So many emotions flying in his heart but one came boling to the top rage.

"Where the Hell have you two been?!" Lord death and Spirit ducked away knowing this will get ugly "Told ya bigger problems like dealing with your kids" As Andre stormed in front of them he was mostly yelling at Dante since Cid raised him not to yell or strike out at women. "Well Dante De Inferno where have you and Mom been since you dropped me off at that hellhole of an orphanage fifteen years ago?! Why weren't you there? Why with all people did you leave me with your demonic heartless creation Asura? No offense." He said to Asura to his left but he just shrugged "Hey you gotta vent when you gotta vent man." Cass and Dante looked at each other confused "We didn't leave you in an orphanage we left you with a trusted friend Ansem the wise." Andre glared at them "Well I guess in his wisdom he dumped me in a crap orphanage where I was treated like a murderer by said orphanage, townspeople, and other kids barely spoke to me. From what I heard from Asura you left me to go clear your name to some keyblade academy so tell me was it worth it?! And after fifteen years you just pop up now after Spira gets lost and i get separated from my adopted family." They were surprised and Andre threw his pocket watch toward them they opened it and they saw the picture of his friends and adopted family they flipped it over to see Sarah's lone photo "So I'm guessing she's your girlfriend? Hey Cass isn't that Jessie's little girl?" Cass nodded "Oh if she came with us she'd just cry in joy that her little girl hooked up with Andre. I legitimately don't know which is the lucky one in this relationship!" Asura coughed saying in between "Andre!" this made Div giggle.

Cass then looked sad "So Andre to do you resent us for leaving you?" Andre didn't know what to say at the question "Yes, no i don't know I mean when I was growing up on Spira all I wanted was to know who you were and what you were like and now that your here I just don't know anymore." he turned his back on them "I'm going to leave right now and clear my head on my first tutorial mission before I say something I might regret bye." he then walked out and spirit tried reassuring his two old friends "Don't worry about him he's teamed up with my daughter Maka and when it comes to fighting she's just like Kami." Then Stein appeared out of nowhere "And he's an already powerful meister since he could easily hold his own against lord death's son but he's just a bit advanced for a one star meister he's just below kid's level as long as it doesn't have a bad storm where he's going to be he'll fin, by the way it's nice to see you two again and at least I was right about one class couple staying together." This made Spirit steam "What do you mean by no bad storms?" Dante asked him and Stein sighed "Sorry to tell you two this but the child has a deep rooted Astraphobia if there is a storm he might freeze during a fight."

Entrance to the DWMA

Maka and soul were waiting for Andre and his brother and sister to come back so they can get to their mission since it was all the way in Italy it will take awhile "Sorry to hold you guys up Lord Death had a big surprise for us." Maka knowing the look on Andre's face "Parent troubles?" Andre stepped back a bit "How-" Maka pointed at herself "Your not the only one with bad parents Andre" Soul came from behind "Did you just call your mom a bad parent?" Maka turned around a Makachopped him while Andre responded "Anyway your right they show up after not being there for fifteen years and I don't know how to react I feel really torn right now. Anyway what are our targets?" Maka smiled "Easy three kishin eggs in Italy and then we're done perfect right, one for each weapon." Andre nodded as he fiddled with something from the wreckage now under the DWMA "What's that Andre?" he then held it up as it was now with red lights coming on and off "It's my ship's homing beacon as much as I like Death city I do want see if my friends and adopted family is safe and until we find a more permeant solution of where to live they could probably live here after all what's twenty more people in this city?" Maka just smiled and cued Soul to get going.

Onboard the Fahrenheit's bridge in between worlds

It was late and practically nobody was awake right now, at the monitors except a nearly asleep black haired girl at about sixteen years old she nearly fallen completely asleep when then monitor suddenly beeped frequently as a smile came across her she said to herself "Found you Andy."

and to my first reviewer(very eloquent btw) I'll try to update more often actually that reminds me *runs off to write more ABH chapters*


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: Rise of the Demon sword. blood so thick a keyblade can't cut through?

"Hello Italy!" Soul screamed at the top of his lungs "Man what cool country hey I'm getting hungry how about you guys? I'm up some all you can eat pasta. You know what they say when in Rome eat lots of-oof" Maka interrupted him with a patented Makachop "We're not tourists on vacation Soul we're here for a extracurricular lesson and to teach Andre and the others here how to go about a normal mission or did you forget that?!" Soul rubbed his head, "no I remember Maka but all three of these targets don't show up till late at night." Maka shook her head "Nice try Soul but we need to get more information on the targets." Andre then cut in "uh don't we get a say?" Maka then looked at him sternly "No your here because you need to see how to do things before you go on your own mission." Soul gave up already since there's no convincing her after she's decided "Fine where do you wanna start?"

That night

A witch riding broom flying in front of the moon over a town in italy wearing a black outfit and a hood covering her face and it was in the style of a snake"Feed Crona feed your fill and then more, and more eat all that you need. nake, snake, cobra, cobra, nake, snake. Believe in yourself your meister and weapon in one being, you will become a kishin Crona."

Bit further away

Andre was yawning as Div and Asura were trying to figure out how their first kishin eggs were going to taste like while Maka and Soul were chasing down they're kishin egg "Do you think it'll be spicy or sweet?" Div asked Asura he was throwing his back and forth in his hands "I have no idea. Aw well down the hatch. *Gulp*" then a very satisfied look came across Asura's face "Damn that tasted good, go ahead Div." Div shrugged and downed her kishin egg as she got a look of euphoria on her face "Wow Andre that just blew your cooking out of the water!" This made the young keyblade meister sweat drop "Cmon did they really taste that good?" he then heard Soul behind him "Actually they don't have any flavor it's just the texture when they go down." Andre then for the hell of it used soul perception and Maka did as well "Maka" he said opening his eyes getting a bit serious "I felt it to Andre." Their weapons were confused now "Okay what did the great meisters just feel?" Asura asked Andre then answered him "Well there was big number of souls in one area then they all just disappeared, now I may be a rookie but I'll say that's suspicious. Well Maka it's your call?" Maka thought for a bit "We can at least check it out. It was over to that building we should be careful I also sensed a meister and a weapon that was surrounded by the souls that just disappeared." they all ran up to the building Andre then noticed it started to rain "Aw man let's get this over with fast." he said in a slightly nervous tone as Asrua and Div transformed as did Soul "Alright on three. One...two...three!" They opened the door at the same time to find a skinny boy with pinkish hair and in a long black cloak it seemed like he was talking to himself "Medusa more people are here. Um five in all. Hey those doors only open one way." Andre ready to fight was really confused 'There's no way that's right' "Wait Maka I'm just checking but I'm sensing that one guy in front of us has two souls I'm not seeing this wrong am I?" Maka shook her head "No your right this guy has two souls." Then the boy in front of them started screaming as something was gushing out of his back it formed into an inky black top half of a muscular person with its face having an x in the middle of it and two eyes it then started hiting Crona on the head "Ragnorak stop it can't deal with this right now." it then talked "Alright Crona you know how scary you get when your stressed like that." The thing said rather jokingly. Andre then coughed "Excuse me but you just ate human souls now we have to stop you." Maka nodded "Yeah now let's go Andre." Ragnarok then flicked the boy on the he "Let's get them Crona the white haired one's soul looks a bit powerful and the blond's look extra tasty." Crona nodded "Alright Ragnarok" he put his hand up as Ragnarok transformed into a sinister looking black sword if they weren't about to fight Andre would ask to look at it. Crona lunged at Maka but she expertly blocked as Andre flanked him and kicked him in the chest to knock him back "Oh you going to prod me too?" as Maka and Andre hit at the same time but there attacks stopped after they broke skin "Oh you can't kill me with such weak attacks" they jumped back and Crona charged again saying "Screaming resonance" then the sword grew a mouth a gave an ear shattering scream as Andre attempted to counter with his best close range move "Soul resonance: twilight mass-" he stopped dead as thunder started rolling in during the storm and was now vulnerable and got slashed in his leg "Arghh!" he heard Asura yell at him "Come on Andre not now, at least block!" but his fear was getting the best of him because when he tried moving his limbs were feeling heavy but he was able to dodge a few strikes but still got majorly injured with two slashes across his chest when he got to the door by Maka he said as fell to his knees "Maka get the fuck out." but before passed out he saw both Div and Asura take two blows for him but they soon collapsed as he did as he heard the fight continue and the last words he heard was "Silly girl the doors only open one way."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: Guilt and lost confidence. An unexpected arrival?

When finally woke up he barely remembered what happened but he quickly remembered his partners taking hits for him and Maka and Soul alone with Crona. He sat straight up "Asura! Div! Maka! Argh." he felt a sharp pain in his chest while he heard a familiar Crank "It's alright Andre your at the DWMA. Though you've been out for mostly a week now and I would recommend that you stay still since your still healing, and don't worry about Maka, And your partners despite what you may have saw their wounds were better than they looked there very minor injuries and Maka came out unscathed." Andre clenched his teeth "What about Soul?" Stein flipped through his clip board "Soul's wounds was just as bad as your wounds on your chest but the slash on your leg was very minor no need for a crutch but I wouldn't recommend any combat for the next few days, but knowing that your just like your father you'll ignore me completely." Just then Andre's newly returned parents came in "Hey Andre just came in to check on you." Dante said to him but barely got a response "Thanks dad" Cass continuing on with the conversation "You really worried us for awhile there when Stein and Spirit came in with you five." She got more of a response "I'm fine mom really I've had worse." Cass not satisfied "I know you guys nearly died but shouldn't you be a bit more happy that you all came out alive?" Andre just lowered his head feeling guilt for what happened to his friends and muttered "I could've taken him." Cass looked at him weird "What was that Andre?" He clenched his fists and said louder "I could've taken him if I didn't freeze up! I could've done more if I would've fucking moved but I nearly get them killed because of a damn phobia." Stein interrupted him "Actually there wasn't much you could do in fighting him since your keyblades need to cut like swords in order to be effective and with the demon sword's black blood your means of fighting we're basically useless, with all do respect Andre even if you didn't freeze up the outcome was inevitable." Everybody in the room sweat dropped at his comment and Andre just felt worse "If that's you being considerate i'd hate to see you being cold Professor." Dante then looked toward his son "You have no idea son. Anyway I think I'll let your friends have time with you now we'll be able to talk later oh and here you left this with us at least you were happy with them I hope to meet all of them someday." Dante then Gave Andre his pocket watch back he looked at it as they left and noticed Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, kid, Liz, Patty, and Maka came in along with his partners. He smiled as they came in "Hey I didn't make you guys worry to much did I?" Maka was first to speak "I'm sorry Andre." this just made him confused "About what it's my fault I got taken down so easily if wasn't so afraid of a little storm I could've lasted long enough for you and Soul to get away instead of nearly getting myself killed and making my brother and sister take a hit for me." Soul just face palmed "Oh great now we have two meisters feeling guilty As, Div help me out here." Div just lifted her left sleeve and Asura lifted his shirt a bit to show the stitches they needed for their wounds "See Andre we didn't get hurt that bad besides we are your weapon partners and it's our job to protect our meister." Div told as someone else walked into the room "Okay last time I checked only four people were injured why has the number more than doubled in the last five minutes?" everybody turned to see the school nurse Maka proceeded to apologize "Sorry Doctor Medusa we were all worried about Andre since he got the worst of it during the mission." Medusa nodded "Well despite what professor Stein here says I'm still the school nurse so everybody who wasn't injured please leave except for Maka since she's Soul's partner." the five that weren't injured or partners to those who were left and gave their 'get well soon's'. Medusa then gave them all the usual check up on their wounds and told them they had to stay here for the next few days for the wounds to heal completely but she spent extra time on Andre and his partners probably because it was her first time treating keyblades (A/N or just getting data on her newest enemies cough cough) When she was finally done and said that they should all stay here just in case Andre finally let off a groan when she and Stein left "Damn it I wouldn't normally complain about this but I really want to see if the Fahrenheit found my distress signal." Maka got curious again "Exactly how does that work?" Andre started sitting up getting ready to explain "You see when I was tinkering with the distress beacon before we left i was able to give it a short message along with the coordinates of where the ship is, anyway the message was basically 'call me using 42-42-564' " Maka gasped "Why would you give them Lord death's number?" Andre just shrugged "Hey it was the only confirmed way of contacting people in this world cause I'm pretty sure there's no cell reception in between worlds and it just seemed to make sense after all my people are refugees not an invading force if that's what your thinking of Maka and I must say I'm disappointed that you would think that after what I told you of my friends and family would you really think any of them would try that let alone be strong enough to do so." Maka trying to clarify "No Andre I meant nothing like that, what I meant was..." Andre then winked and stuck out his tongue "Got ya!" The young scythe meister very angry now and gave Andre an extra hard Makachop when Spirit came into room "Hey is he okay?" Andre rubbed his head "Yeah I'm fine just paying for a bad joke. So what do you need me for Death Scythe?" Spirit proceeded to walk in "I came here to tell you that Lord Death got a call today a call from someone who claims to know you, we just wanted to confirm you know her." Andre nodded "Alright you got a description of her because I know that there are several girls on the Fahrenheit." "All lord death would give is that she was a bit rude , and a smartass when they weren't talking about you and when they finally got to you she got worried and said to him and I quote 'If you've done anything to Andy I'll shove my keyblade so far up your ass you won't be able to sit down for the next month.' I was really surprised that she had the courage to threaten death himself." Andre sighed deeply and cringed a bit at the use of his nickname while Asura, and Div chuckled knowing who made the call Maka and soul had their mouths gaped open, "Yeah that's Sarah alright she's always been a bit protective when it came to me." Asura interrupted "Please when it comes to her your the protective one." "They don't need to know that Eteud (idiot). Anyway she probably also mentioned how long til they get here right?" Spirit nodded "Yeah she said that they'll be here in two days among some other things I'll say it right now she's spirited for a sixteen year old." Andre laughed "Really? I could've sworn she calmed down in the past two years." his sarcasm dripping from his mouth but his smile quickly faded "Man she's going to kill me when she finds out I nearly died on my first mission." as he went to lay down "Hey Andre you okay? And before you get smart and mention the 'X' in your chest besides that." Andre thought for a second 'besides getting my ass royal kicked by a tranny and it's tumor just fine.' "Yeah Maka I'm fine." but his partners knew when he was lying and said at the same time "Absolute Chocobo shit!" This surprised Andre "Excuse me?" Asura a bit annoyed now "You heard us Andre don't trying lying to us or your friends we know you and your confidence is shot now tell us. What your ashamed that you got beat because of a storm? I thought your run through the thunder plains would've taught you that you can't go through this shit by yourself." Andre just laid there not giving a response but then said plainly "It's not just that I lost because of a storm it's because I also got you guys hurt because I froze up. You should know how I get when some one I care about gets hurt especially when it's my fault." Asura got up and literally threw Andre into the wall holding on to him by the collar of his shirt "You dumbass you know already that you would've been useless in that fight so stop feeling so god damn guilty about it!" he then calmed down let go of Andre to let him slump to the ground "And remember we made a deal if I have to get killed saving your life I'd do it little brother." he sat there unresponsive while Div just stood and because she had no input on this since she really only been Andre's weapon for a month not sharing the same experiences that Asura and Andre has so the best she could do was make sure they don't fracture apart. For the longest time there was silence but they heard a loud crashing sound out side the academy making everybody jump to action even the patients that are supposed to stay in bed as they came out the academy's Andre's face was in horror because what he saw was the Machina airship the fahrenheit in the sand and some part were blown off it was apparent they were a fight and they lost. Andre looked at Spirit "I thought you said two days." he just shrugged "I don't know what to tell you Andre but right now they might need our help lets go."


End file.
